List of Sakigake!! Otokojuku characters
The following is a list of fictional characters who appear in Akira Miyashita's manga series Sakigake!! Otokojuku. Otokojuku Kanto Gogakuren Tenchou Gorin Dai Bukai Promoters * * 16 Practitioners of Phantom Lizard Style (衒蜥流十六衆, Genseki-ryuu Juuroku-shuu) A group from a martial arts school that specializes in cooperation techniques, they are Otokojuku’s first opponent in the prelims. They proclaim to be trained at a pro level and refer to the Otokojuku students as "boys", but they are all defeated by J alone. 16 Knights of Bando Style (蕃鐃流十六騎, Bandou-ryuu Juurokki) A group that uses the . All members wear hachimakis with written on them. They fight against Rorokan in the 2nd preliminary round, but they all have their necks broken by Shuten-Doji’s Kaitou Senkotsusatsu. Rouroukan (狼髏館, Wolf Skull Castle) Otokojuku's opponents in the Preliminary League. ; : (PS2 game). Leader of the 15 Rouroukan. He is a genius master of taijutsu and in his youth learned the Shoukyuu Soudan. He kills Dokugantetsu, who attacks him after he mocks Otokojuku. During his fight with Momo he tries to force him to commit seppuku with the Shoukyuu Soudan, but Momo instead uses his own Shoukyuu Soudan to make him commit seppuku. However, Momo spares his life and makes him miss his vitals, and because of this he reforms. After the tournament ends he enrolls in Otokojuku. :; :: ::; ::: ::; ::: ; : (audio drama). ; 16 Fighting Olympus Gods ; : (PS2 game), Norio Wakamoto (audio drama). The chief god of Olympus. His heart, technique, and body are exceedingly powerful and he is completely on par with Jaki Daigouin. Three years ago at the Kanretsu Budou Taikai finals he and Jaki had a tremendous death match that finally ended in a draw after three days. Over the following three years he trains his fist and realizes their skills are indeed equal, so he proposes they settle things with the Snake Blood Contract. He torments Jaki with his Shining God Hands, but Jaki eventually strikes his key muscle with his Fuubu Ourankaku and defeats him. Zeus makes one last attempt to stand, but Jaki knocks him down for good with his Kyouten Kaishoukou. When Jaki tries to give him a serum out of friendship, he rejects him but drinks it without hesitation and kills himself by shoving his fist into his chest. :; :: :; :: ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; 16 Priests of Gandhara ; : (audio drama). Leader of the 16 Priests of Gandhara and the 57th hight priest of Gandhara. After conquering the criminal underworld he participates in the tournament. The other 16 priests refer to him as , while the elder of Gandhara Temple and the Gandhara San Housei refer to him as . He keeps blades behind his limbs and hip and because Gandhara village has a perpetually snowy climate he specializes in battle under snowfall. He fights Momo in the finals and nearly defeats him with his snow rats, but Momo defeats him with his Shishi Tourouken, missing his vitals and sparing his life. After the tournament concludes he enrolls in Otokojuku, but unlike the others who enrolled at the same time as him, he was mostly inactive from then on. :; :: ::; ::: ::; ::: :; :: :; :: ; : (audio drama) ; ; ; ; Paron Kokurenju ; : The head of the Kokurenju. H uses the Shoukeja Gouken which allows him to manipulate countless snakes at will. He corners J on a cliff with his Kyokuousatsu and Jagou Kekkaishuu techniques, but when a crack on the battleground of Akashi's battle effects their battleground, J is able to defeat the snakes in one clean sweep. With the battleground on the verge of collapse he uses the snakes as a rope, and although he narrowly survives he suggests to J that they stop. After the tournament ends he enrolls in Otokojuku. :; :: ::; ::: ::; ::: ::; ::: ; : (audio drama) ; : (audio drama) ; ; ; Pharaoh Sphinx ; : (PS2 game), Ikuya Sawaki (audio drama). The legitimate successor of the Pharaoh Sphinx. He fights Momo underneath a solar eclipse, entering as a shining form from a golden coffin. In the middle of his eternal Samsara, his true form lurked in the coffin and he repeatedly threw firefly shaped knives from within. His true form is a large bald man with big ears, and he dominates Momo with his Venus of Ishtar and Agony of Oedipus techniques, but when Momo sees a photo of Edajima that falls from the bag Jaki had given him and becomes riled, he is defeated in a come from behind victory. After the fight ends, he feels in debt to Momo for risking his life to save him when their battleground collapsed, and as proof of their friendship he gives Momo his Tutankhamun's Tear forehead jewel. After the tournament concludes he enrolls in Otokojuku. From the Battle of the Seven Tusks on he is a comical character. :; :: :; :: :; :: ::; ::: :; :: :; :: ; ; ; ; ; ; The Excellent Ryozanpaku 16 ; : (audio drama) ; ; : (PS2 game). The youngest of the Ryozanpaku Three Heads. He often displays a comical side, but he is actually a child progigy of Kenpo and a master of Taidousatsu no Hou. In his fight with J he mocks him by drawing a square ring in the sand and saying the first to be knocked out loses. Though he overwhelms J for most of the match, J wins in the end with his Spiral Hurricane Punch. Afterwards, Hakuhou leaves the battleground himself and apologizes for mocking his father. After Ryozanpaku's elimination he is the only surviving one of the Three Heads and vows to rebuild Ryozanpaku, but after the tournament he enrolls in Otokojuku. :; :: :; :: ::; ::: :; :: ; ; : (audio drama). An archer of superb spirit and skill and a master of Ryozanpaku-tou Kyuujutsu. He accuratley hits the badge on Togashi's hat from 500 meters away. He faces against Gekkou and his Tengai Soshindan in the Soujou Gekisha, using 10 arrows before hitting him with his Kouinchou Haisatsu. But he just barely misses his vitals, so Gekkou uses his last 8 shots to perform the Sankou Ryuuseidan and bust Souketsu's arm and evade a second Kouinchou Haisatsu. Souketsu receives the arrow in his chest this time, but Gekkou uses his Tengai Shinten to push it out and spare his life. After the tournament he enrolls in Otokojuku. :; :: ::; ::: ::; ::: ::; ::: ::; ::: ::; ::: :; :: ; ; ; ; 16 Warriors of Meiou Island ; : (PS2 game). The commander of the 16 Warriors of Meiou Island. He has studied all forms of combat at the Souryuu Temple and mastered the Shinki Ryuukon. :He is Hyoei Todo's adopted son. He is quite vicious and inhuman, having battled his four "brothers" in a battle to decide who is Todo's son and also killed his own master who stole a secret scroll. However, he has also shown a deep compassionate and honorable side, like when he attacked a subordinate who tried to shoot Michelle while he was saving Togashi. :He had an even match against Momo and his Shinki Fuukon, but the burden of his teammates being imprisoned prevented his Shinki Fuukon, turning it into a one sided match. After the ōendan of his classmates reawakens Momo, Gouki suggests they settle things with the Entou Kyouyutou. He is sure of a victory after he breaks Momo's katana, but Momo ties the katana back together with his hachimaki and uses it as a boomerang to attack from behind, dousing Gouki in flames. :After the flame of Momo's Shinki Fuukon disappears, Hyoei Todo has a sniper shoot him with a tranqulizer bullet. Unaware of this, Gouki overwhelms Momo with his Senretsuken and goes to stab him with his katana, but his katana breaks on the Otokojuku Representative Successorship Proof pendant Jaki had given Momo and instead Momo's fist goes through Gouki's chest. Afterwards Gouki is made aware of Momo's gunshot wound and raises his hand in victory before collapsing. :After the tournament he enrolls in Otokojuku and graduates with Momo and the others. In Ten yori Takaku he has taken over the remains of the Todo Clan. :; :: ::; ::: ::; ::: :; :: ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; : A.k.a , he is a user of the Siberian wolf controlling Rousouken, he also possesses enough monstrous strength to lift a boulder above his head. He refers to his wolves as his brothers. He nearly beats J with his Tougun San Chuushou, but J uses his Jet Sonic Megaton Punch to break the Todo Statue to bury the wolves underneath the rock. He then uses his personal taijutsu to fight and overwhelms J with his Binsakai Shousai, Soukaku Byoukou, and Soukaku Houchuusatsu, but J hits him on the crown of his head with his Flying Crash Megaton Punch, burying him up to his head in the ground. Because he abused their feelings during the fight his "brothers" were about to eat his head, but J had broken all their fangs and subsequently saved Gobalski's life. After the tournament ends he enrolls in Otokojuku and, along with Hakuhou and Pharaoh, acts as the comic relief. He has not cleaned his fundoshi in three years. :; :: ::; ::: ::; ::: ::; ::: :::; :::: ::; ::: ::; ::: ::; ::: ; ; ; ; Battle of Seven Tusks Tusks of Darkness * * * 1st Tusks: Apparition Tower * * * * * * 2nd Tusks: Path to the Palace * * * * * * 3rd Tusks: Alcatraz Island Prison * * * * * * 4th Tusks: Shinken Temple * * * * * 5th Tusks: Bugen Castle * * * Fu'un Rakanjuku is the east's Otokojuku's rival school of the west. They are more westernized and modern than Otokojuku, and use Italian-made blazers as uniforms. 30 years after Kumada and Edajima's oath they hold the pentathlon to test the schools' courage, intelligence, strength, solidity, and unity. ; : The headmaster of Fu'un Rakanjuku. Edajima's rival from his Imperial University days, they are equal at everything and at graduation they were both awarded gold watches for having the best records. Unlike Edajima who is bald and wears a haori and hakama, Kumada has a good physique and wears tailcoats. He is a true man who continues to live for fighting and always admits defeat when he loses. ; : The representative of Fuun Rakanjuku who becomes Momo’s rival. He is at the top of both literary and military arts and greatly admires Kumada. He is a bit conceited and often scoffs at people. He proudly appears in the Gokonsen fourth event, family crest exchange. He immediately requests Momo as his opponent and steals his family crest that he took from a bōryokudan office. They save each other after being shot in the back, and because the point of the match was to test unity, the match is then ended. ; : A Fu'un Rakanjuku student. He is first seen when he attempts to mug Momo, Toramaru, Matsuo, Tazawa, and Hidemaro while they are enjoying a holiday at Hesneyland. He is about as short as Hidemaro, except he also has some skills at Kenpō and taijutsu with a bit of kicking force. He greatly respects Ijuuin. ; : Rikishi siblings of the Taitou Heya. They appear in the first event, sumo. The Otokojuku students view them a bit as celebrities, as their father was a former Ozeki and the present master of the Taito Heya. Since childhood they have been raised with special training and are the three years running All Japan Student Sumo Champion. The sumo world has pinned their hopes on them. The older brother fights Toramaru, while the younger faces against Hidemaro. ; : A marathon expert. He appears in the second event, the marathon. He does not believe in will power, but when Togashi narrowly defeats him at the marathon he changes his mind. ; : A 6th grader who is accepted into university, he is the three years running winner of the National Student Knowledge Exam. He is a prodigy of prodigies with an IQ of 250. He appears in the third event, mathematics, English, and Japanese. He utterly defeats Tazawa in numerical and Japanese-English translation problems. For the final match (chemistry) he builds a high quality radio out of a pile of electrical parts within 2 hours, but Tazawa makes a high-quality robot, resulting in a draw. Other characters * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Anime film original characters * : Leader of the American team 3S, the semi-finalists of the previous Big Battle August tournament. He is a master of the wind manipulating . He fights and is defeated by Momotaro in the final death match. * : A member of 3S and a snobbish man. He trained in England and uses fencing and billiards in his fights. He fights J to a double KO in the first death match. * : A member of 3S and a short man. He uses Aikido as well as a thin boomerang which he can also ride on. He fights and is defeated by Toramaru in the second death match. * : A member of 3S, he trained in Texas and fights using horse riding and a whip. He is a heartless person who abandoned his own horse when it broke its leg. He fights and defeats Togashi in the third death match, but he dies immediately after when the battleground collapses. * : A member of 3S and a large man. He is killed in the blink of an eye when he opposes Bruce. * The Priest: A priest who acts as an official for the Otokojuku/3S death matches. Live action film original characters ; : Played by: Masaki Miura. The leader of the Otokojuku second year students. He likes to boss around and abuse the first years. Although a completely different character, he is essentially the replacement for the character Edogawa. ; : Played by: Hiroshi Ryōgoku. A member of the Kanto Gogakuren. ; : Played by: Tomoko Nakajima. Hidemaro's mother. She grows sick of his profligate ways and enrolls him in Otokojuku, hoping it will straigten him out so he can become a proper leader of the Gokukouji family. ; : Played by: Tetsuo Yamada. A member of the Gokukouji group. ; : Played by Kaoru Hirata. A girl who Togashi goes out with on his first date. ; : Played by Ayano Tsuji. Category:Otokojuku series Sakigake!! Otokojuku ja:魁!!男塾の登場人物